<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Ritual by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516889">Midnight Ritual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Abortion, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Edging, Eggpreg, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Beta Read, Other, Oviposition, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, temporary paralysis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sol’s first clue the summoning isn’t going well is the tear that forms in the air as all the candles in the circle go out. The second is the great, red eye that opens in the void beyond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Non-Binary Character/Monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please note the terms breasts/cunt/clit/etc are used to refer to a non-binary person's body. if that'll set off dysphoria, give this fic a bye.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The witch pauses in chalking the last line, taking the time to close the circle as perfectly as they can. Even a small mistake could make the summoning go awry, and the last thing Sol wants is a minor demon set loose on their home, making a mess of their research and setting fire to the alchemy lab. No, better to be safe than sorry. </p>
<p>Sol tries to stand, their bare foot snagging on the edge of their purple robes, and trips a little, flailing out to catch on the nearby work table. Then they groan, bending to nudge a candle back in its place from where they knocked it askew, checking the circle one more time. </p>
<p>Nothing smudged, all their runes spaced perfectly, candles lined up on the cardinal points. </p>
<p>
  <em> Still good. </em>
</p>
<p>They point their finger at each candle in turn, intoning a quick chant to light the wicks. When the last candle is lit and the circle complete, Sol takes a breath, walking counterclockwise to the northern point of the circle. There, they turn to the center as they stand several feet outside the perimeter and raise their arms. </p>
<p>The chant that falls off their lips is as easy as breathing, practiced a hundred times before this to get the intonation just right – they don’t trip over a single syllable as they channel power into the circle at their feet. </p>
<p>When the chant is complete, they fall silent, waiting.</p>
<p>Sol’s first clue something has gone terribly wrong is the sound almost like fabric tearing, and before their eyes a dark hole opens in the air. It hovers in the center of the circle for a moment, then the candles all go out at once. The second clue is the huge, blood-red eye that opens in that hole – no, that <em> void </em> – on the other side of the tear. Then another eye opens, and another, all of them fixed on Sol. </p>
<p>Sol thinks to open their mouth to cast a banishing chant, to scream–</p>
<p>A long, smooth tentacle, black as night and whip quick, lashes out from the void. It reaches through the circle like it’s not even there and sweeps Sol’s feet out from under them. </p>
<p>They gasp, flailing for purchase but fall back with nothing to hold onto, slamming head first into the floor. </p>
<p>They must cry out with pain, but they don’t hear anything over the burst of light behind their eyes and the ringing in their ears as they lay stunned on cold stone. It can’t be more than a moment, Sol trying desperately to get their breath back, but while they’re distracted more tentacles slither out of the portal, snaking out toward them. </p>
<p>Something latches onto their foot and they gasp, kicking out, but they may as well be kicking stone for all the good it does as tentacles snake around first one leg, then the other.</p>
<p>Sol sits up, trying to fight dizziness and sudden nausea to chant a hex, a fire spell, anything, desperate to get the monster off them before it can eat them or drag them into its realm. </p>
<p>They get one syllable out before a writhing mass of black tentacles is on them, pushing them back and pinning them to the floor, their arms spread-eagled against the stone. Sol narrowly avoids biting their tongue, struggling against the smooth, rubbery appendages as hard as they can. They can already feel bruises starting to form as throbbing aches on their back and head.</p>
<p>Sol takes a breath to try chanting again when something moves in front of their face. They pause, eyes squinting, trying to focus – another tentacle, this one thinner than the others – not just black, but dripping with something. Oil?</p>
<p>Before they can take a closer look, the appendage moves toward their face and they flinch, trying to turn away. Their resistance is no use – it moves over their cheek in an almost-caress before it nudges at their mouth – they clamp it shut. Black oil dribbles over their pursed lips and down their cheeks. They have only a moment to flush with horror at what’s about to happen before the tentacle is shoving forward, wrenching their mouth open as it slithers between their teeth. </p>
<p>It hits the back of their throat immediately and they gag, biting down. The tentacle gives under their teeth, rubbery in their mouth, but it neither tears nor retreats. Instead, it releases a gush of what feels like a thick, viscous oil straight down their throat.</p>
<p>Sol has a moment to register it tastes like nothing as they choke, trying to spit, but the tentacle presses in hard and they swallow convulsively against their will. </p>
<p>That must be what the monster wanted, because the tentacle pulls back – for a moment, they dare to hope it’s about to pull away entirely, but it snakes over their cheek and around the back of their head, wrapping around again to serve as a gag.</p>
<p><em> No words, no magic. </em> This monster has Sol completely helpless. </p>
<p>Their heartbeat rabbits, thumping hard in their chest, and they realize their breath is coming out in pants. Panic rises but no matter how they try to kick and squirm, they’re held immobile. </p>
<p>Tears start to trickle out against their will as they stare up at the rafters of their home, praying to every god that will listen not to die.</p>
<p>When the burning starts, a spark of warmth kindling deep below, Sol’s gasp is muffled as heat begins to build between their legs.</p>
<p><em> I </em> cannot <em> be turned on by this</em>, is the only coherent thought in their head before shame tries to overwhelm them. <em> No, no</em>, it can’t be that they <em> want </em> this – it was that black oil, it has to be. </p>
<p>The monster had <em> drugged </em> them. </p>
<p>It takes a moment to register what it means for them, much longer than it should, and as their thoughts start to slow Sol begins to cry in earnest, the realization hitting home. The aphrodisiac works its way through their system as they sob.</p>
<p>The heat is throbbing now, making them feel both aching and empty, and the pain from hitting their head has completely disappeared. Whatever this creature is about to do to them, their body is the furthest thing from hurting now – their body is going to <em> like it </em>.</p>
<p>Through their tears, they can’t see the multitude of eyes on them narrow, but they do hear a deep sound that rattles in their chest and all through their sensitive limbs. </p>
<p>It’s laughter, and the sound makes them shake. </p>
<p><em> Fuck you</em>, they mouth against their gag, trying to maintain their defiance.</p>
<p>There is movement at their wrists and ankles, pressure – the mass of tentacles wrapped around their limbs writhes as one, shredding Sol’s purple robes to pieces in a handful of seconds. </p>
<p><em> No, no, no! </em> they try to scream through the appendage wrapped around their face, but the motion of those smooth, cold tentacles against their bare skin makes the heat between their legs build exponentially – now exposed to the cool air, their cunt begins to drip. </p>
<p>To their utter shame, Sol whimpers against their gag.</p>
<p>The tentacles move again, winding up their limbs. The appendages wrapped around their legs pull their feet apart – exposing their cunt to those hungry red eyes still hanging in the black void. </p>
<p>Sol wrenches their arms hard, wanting to protest, to cover themselves, but the multitude of tentacles respond only by creeping past their shoulders, circling their breasts and squeezing hard. Sol stiffens at the jolt of <em> pleasurepain </em> and closes their eyes against the blurry sight of their nipples beginning to peak – their clit starting to come to attention.  </p>
<p>Tentacles wind up their legs, and when one reaches its prize it strokes along their dripping folds, flicking Sol’s clit and sending bolts of pleasure arcing through them; they moan while tears stream down their cheeks. </p>
<p>That laughter again, rattling through their limbs. Sol knows in their bones it’s mocking them, amused at how easily they give into the need.</p>
<p>The monster doesn’t waste much time teasing them, however. After only a few moments of rubbing through their slick, the first tentacle breaches them. Sol can’t lift their head but they can feel it slip into their cunt, making a squelching noise that sends blood rushing to their cheeks with humiliation. It slithers into them as if seeking the fastest way to fill them up, then pulls out nearly completely. With little pause it sinks back in, rhythmic. </p>
<p>They gasp as it fucks into them repeatedly, setting a steady pace that no human would be able to maintain. Each forward motion of the tentacle is accompanied by the appendage writhing inside them, forcing their cunt to stretch to the brim. Sol cries out in rhythm with each thrust, back trying to arch but held fast to the cold stone, with only scraps of robe for cushion. </p>
<p>The grip around their limbs turns bruising, and somehow that pain too is turning into pleasure. </p>
<p>Then a second tentacle slithers into their cunt, forcing them to accommodate twice the girth in a way they can feel in their gut. They whine, knowing that to struggle is useless – if they could move a hand to touch their stomach, Sol knows they'd feel how it's starting to distend from the pressure. The thought alone has them moaning and shuddering as the tentacles fuck in and out of them. </p>
<p><em> Fuck. I’m not going to last, </em>Sol thinks hazily. As if in response, the tentacles pick up speed, even as that dark laughter vibrates though them. Sol’s next cries are loud in their ears, and they feel their gag fall away, leaving their mouth free for a few precious moments. </p>
<p>“Fuck- fu- uh- fuck, please,” they gasp, not sure what they’re begging for. They want more than anything for this violation to stop. </p>
<p>They want this pleasure – like nothing they’ve ever had with previous lovers – to continue. </p>
<p>Before they can speak further the tentacle shoves through their teeth again, dripping more of that black oil down their throat. They feel slick gushing out of them every time the tentacles retreat, hear the obscene wet sound of the appendages punching back into them. The rhythm never falters, the air of the room filled with the <em> shuck-shuck-shuck </em> of the appendages driving in and out of their cunt and their muffled moans as the tentacle in their mouth does the same.</p>
<p>They can’t focus on anything but the burning in their cunt and throat at the continued assault. The feeling of tightness increases as a third tentacle joins the fray, and they can’t tilt their head off the floor to see but Sol can feel the appendages wriggling, pressing hard against their inner walls and dragging.</p>
<p>It’s too much, the pressure and the pain held off by aphrodisiac – they’re going to come from this, a wave of pleasure building, closer to cresting with each thrust. They’re moaning louder, and it’s only when the tentacle in their throat finally pulls out again that they can gasp aloud:</p>
<p>“Oh- Gods, oh please- I’m going to- fuck me, fuck me!” Their voice breaks down into a breathless cry as the rhythm quickens, tentacles battering at their cunt until they’re brought to the edge, back finally allowed to bow the barest inch. White heat blazes through them, limbs all going taut as they’re thrown straight into screaming orgasm. </p>
<p>The monster fucks them through it, unrelenting as it drives wave after wave of dizzying heat through their body. </p>
<p>“Fu-uck, fuck- ah!” It pushes the breath out of them with every thrust, forcing them to cry out until their voice starts going ragged. </p>
<p>They don’t know how long it fucks them before the tentacles eventually relent, the rhythm starting to slow. One by one they pull out, leaving behind a pulsing emptiness in their wake. Sol whines almost silently, trying to form the words to protest. The heat in their cunt is already building again and they’re still aching from the fucking, aching to be fucked some more. </p>
<p>Their tears dried long ago and all that’s left in Sol is the ache. </p>
<p>They can’t think about the humiliation they’ll feel when this is over, or if they’ll survive. </p>
<p>“Please-” they croak out, half-expecting that awful laugh again.</p>
<p>What they receive is a new tentacle, and it hovers over them as if to be admired, not moving until Sol focuses on it. This new appendage is a deep purple, thicker around than Sol's forearm with a tapered tip. As it bends toward them, they realize the regular lumps along the length of it are moving ever-so-slightly. They stare at it, mind slow as molasses. Only as it arcs, driving into their cunt and burrowing into them does Sol realize the oblong shapes are <em> eggs</em>.</p>
<p>Some part of their mind buried under the haze of pleasure cries out in denial, in rage at the further violation, but that part is swept away quickly as it fucks into them. </p>
<p>The ovipositor pushes, pressure unrelenting, uncaring for the limits of their human body. It wriggles as if searching for something. When the tip breaches their cervix the eggs are swift to come. Each is a weight in their belly as it fills them, and soon Sol can feel another orgasm building with every egg that squeezes through. </p>
<p>They can’t keep count, but as they lay there, they realize the tentacles wrapped around their breasts have loosened their hold. </p>
<p>Another egg settles inside and they gasp, sputter:</p>
<p>“Oh fuck-” and come, back arching even as the black tentacles on their body start to move. The purple tentacle pumps two more eggs into them before it relents, jerking sharply out of their cunt with a wet sound – they hear several sick plops as eggs spill across the stone floor.</p>
<p>Dimly, Sol is aware of the tentacles withdrawing completely from their limbs, leaving them naked and spread-eagled under those red, terrible eyes. All the tentacles retreat, and Sol doesn’t have the energy to tilt their head up to watch them go. There’s that great, terrible laugh again that makes them grit their teeth, then nothing. One moment the void is there and the next it is gone, taking the monster with it.</p>
<p>Sol, with great pains not to look at their swollen belly, uses the last of their energy to roll on their side before passing out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sol is desperate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a demoness has her way with our witch, tentacles included. please take note of the updated tags. still not beta'd.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sol’s clit is hard and they haven’t been able to come in three days. </p><p>This should be the least of their problems, what with their round, aching belly full of a monster’s eggs. </p><p>They’ve tried everything – infusions of motherwort, yarrow, and devil’s claw, trying to induce. They even tried a chant, but it fizzled out with no effect, and any other spell could only be performed at great personal risk. They took their anger out on the eggs the <em> monster </em>had left on the floor – they burst into black goo under their feet. They half expected the refuse to shriek as they stomped, but nothing happened until Sol set it on fire and it burned an eerie green.</p><p>The whole time, they can’t ignore the way their cunt won’t stop dripping – that heat a constant reminder of the monster that violated them as much as their swollen stomach. </p><p>They haven’t opened shop either, unable to sell spells. The last thing Sol wants to explain is a ritual gone wrong, nevermind the price they’re still paying for it – they’re too distracted by their <em> need </em> to carry on a conversation anyway.</p><p>Sol gasps as they sink down on the dildo, its base held fast to the bed by a spell. Everything feels hot and tight, including their cunt as it barely allows the fake cock entrance, despite the way it’s drooling slick.They bounce experimentally, sinking a little further, though not by much. </p><p>They can’t take even half the dildo, not with the weight of the eggs pressing on everything, but they awkwardly fuck themselves with it for a few moments more, trying not to scream with frustration. </p><p>It feels good, but it’s not <em> enough</em>. They cancel the spell holding it to the bed. </p><p>Sol lies back on the sheets, letting the dildo slip out of them. They settle for working at their clit furiously and awkwardly around their heavy stomach. Heat builds under their hand and they moan, trying to let it carry them into orgasm.</p><p>They almost crest, then they stay there, and no matter how much they jerk their clit or finger their dripping cunt they can’t tip over the edge, same as the last three days.</p><p>Eventually they’re too raw and overstimulated to continue, even though the embers of desire still burn. </p><p>Sol is getting desperate, their mind focusing more and more on how much they want an orgasm, enough that it twists the memory of their violation into hazey daydreams saturated with lust.</p><p>Desperate enough to chance another summoning.</p><hr/><p>Sol goes for the simplest summoning they know – and they have a short banishing chant on hand the moment they need it. No monster from the Void is going to catch them off guard this time.</p><p>They’re running on more defeatism than sense at this point. There are few ways Sol can think of that this could get any worse – this summoning literally can’t mess up. </p><p>That’s what they tell themself as they chalk the last lines of the simple circle, the name of the demon they want to summon written in repeating lines around the outside. </p><p>A breath, then they call out the short chant, followed by:</p><p>“Ishonna, come before me!”</p><p>From one second to the next, a figure appears, crouched close to the ground. </p><p>Blood red from the horns on her head to the tip of her spiked tail and clad in nothing but a jet black loincloth, the succubus makes a striking figure when she rises to her full height. Ishonna smiles down at Sol with heavy-lidded eyes. Her inky black hair falls in silken waves</p><p>“Oh darling, it’s been so long! My, you <em> are </em> in a pickle. How terrible to see you like this.” She runs her ruby-bright eyes over their abdomen, voice dripping brimstone and honey. “You have Void energy all over you – do you want a distraction, or do you want to get rid of them?”</p><p>Sol tries not to visibly perk up, wary of seeming too eager. </p><p>“Oh, you are able to dispose of them?” </p><p>“It is well within my abilities. For a price, of course.”</p><p>Of course. Sol’s dealt with demons enough to know they never do anything for free. </p><p>“How many?” they ask.</p><p>“Five.”</p><p>They choke. </p><p>“Five-  do you want to <em> kill </em> me?” </p><p>“Four, then,” she says, her smile widening as Sol feels slick begin to slide down the inside of their thigh.</p><p>“Two at most!” they demand, but it’s weak. When she says nothing they blurt: “Three, then and that’s my final offer.”</p><p>“Deal,” Ishonna's smile is predatory. </p><p>“Deal,” they reply, and feel the binding take. </p><p>“Why don’t we move somewhere more comfortable?” </p><p>Sol hesitates. Normally they’d bring bedding and make a circle big enough to fuck in, but with the deal struck the succubus has to do as she’s promised – remove the eggs in return for feeding off three of Sol’s orgasms. They can afford to be comfortable for once. </p><p>Sol smudges the circle, and Ishonna steps out, following them into the bedroom where Sol hastily takes their robes off at her instruction. </p><p>The demoness has them sit at the foot of their bed and spread their legs. They listen, wriggling to get comfortable as the succubus kneels in the vee of their thighs. </p><p>Ishonna caresses their taut stomach, making Sol squirm as the eggs jostle inside them. </p><p>“Let’s get rid of these first,” the demoness croons. </p><p>At Sol’s nod, she wastes no time, reaching down to shove her fingers unceremoniously into their cunt, pressing straight into their cervix. For a second there’s nothing, then Sol screams, back arching as the sensation of getting stuck with a hot poker sizzles through them – something tears under Ishonna’s power.</p><p>Black oil gushes from between their legs, soothing the burning heat from pain into that familiar desperate arousal; their scream peters out into a moan as the oil soaks the sheets under them.</p><p>Ishonna pulls her hand away and pushes down on their stomach. The feeling of the eggs beginning to push through their cunt and out makes them writhe, suddenly regretting doing this on the bed as they birth the eggs, one after the other under Ishonna’s firm pressure. Soon Sol is panting, breaths harsh.</p><p>They hate the sensation of lightning jolting up their spine with every egg, but it’s quickly dragging them to the edge. They look down at the black, round shapes starting to pool between their legs and cringe away. </p><p>“Fuck,” the word slips out against their will and they bite their lips against saying more, but another egg passing brings them ever-closer to the edge and they groan. </p><p>The demoness kneading their stomach hums, pressing hard until the last of the eggs come free. Sol can’t help but spread their legs, trying to chase the sensation as they spill out. They want to cry in earnest now, both at the relief of being free of the abominable things and frustration they still haven’t come. Ishonna negligently sweeps the eggs to the floor, Sol wincing at the wet sounds they make. </p><p>“Now then darling,” the demoness croons, “let’s focus on you, shall we?” </p><p>She moves, pressing wet kisses at their neck and they lean into it, whimpering and ready for the pleasure that’s to come. </p><p>They don’t see the spark in her eyes, the cunning of a demon used to waiting until weakness shows itself – and Sol has more than tipped their hand.</p><p>The demoness doesn’t hesitate, her fangs sliding into Sol’s neck as they gasp at the sudden pain. They start to struggle – pushing at her shoulder, wrenching at her hair – but she doesn’t seem to feel the blows, staying firmly latched to their neck. Venom floods their veins and they find that they can’t quite control their hands, their attempts to push her away growing weaker by the second. Their body goes limp against their will as they draw a breath to try to chant. </p><p>They hear her laugh, soft and sinister as they sink into darkness.</p><hr/><p>When Sol wakes it’s with the knowledge they’re being fucked – tentacles writhing a slow rhythm in their cunt is a familiar sensation; the appendages fuck them roughly, face down into bed and nearly smothered in the pillow. </p><p>They don’t understand, they definitely hadn’t summoned the monster again, but– </p><p>But they hadn’t dismissed Ishonna.</p><p><em> Oh gods, she bit me, what </em>– </p><p>They try to move, but find that none of their limbs will respond – nothing but their mouth, which reluctantly pries open. Their neck aches where Sol can still feel teeth marks. </p><p>“W-what?” that was stupid, a waste of breath when they could chant, but too late now.</p><p>“Awake, darling?” The demoness’ skin is fever hot where she drapes along their back, her breasts pressing against their shoulder blades. They can’t tell exactly where her body changes from humanoid to monster, but the tentacles have the same fever heat and feel like brands as they plunge leisurely in and out of Sol’s body.</p><p>Sol knew, intellectually, that succubi are shapeshifters, but they had no idea it could stretch to this – and they shouldn’t just be lying here, taking it, but they can’t <em> move </em>. </p><p>“Stop! Ishonna- how- fuck, stop it-” they protest, muffled by the pillow. She only laughs, and more tentacles slither under and around their body, reaching up to clamp hard on their nipples. There’s a feeling almost like a mouth sucking on each one, before the suction turns nearly punishing. Sol gasps, the dual stimulation making fireworks explode behind their eyes. </p><p>“Don’t protest, dear. You were <em> longing </em>to be fucked like this again – and I told you I must take my price.” </p><p>She pushes into them hard with two tentacles, hooking her hand in their hair and pulling back until their face is free of the pillow. Sol sucks in a breath to chant, but the tentacles now pummeling their cunt give them no room to form coherent words, and they dare not misfire a spell.</p><p>“Huh- fuck-” They try to bite their tongue, but Ishonna yanks their hair on an especially hard thrust, driving the breath out of them. “Please, Ish-onna, ah!”</p><p>“That’s right, darling, beg me for it,” she purrs. “You’ve been wanting to come for so long. Let me help you with that.” </p><p>“No, please-” they start. They didn’t summon her for <em> this</em>. They only wanted relief– </p><p>All thoughts come to a screeching halt when another tentacle presses wet warmth over their clit and begins to suck. They try to move, to arch away or to fuck their hips into it, but they still can’t move their limbs an inch. Their head flops back onto the pillow when Ishonna releases their hair, muffling any further words. Ishonna must sit up, because her fever heat leaves their back. Sol’s nipples are starting to grow sore as the strange tentacles continue to suckle them in tandem with their clit. </p><p>Now kneeling behind them, she fucks them harder, hands on their hips to yank them back, tentacles thrusting and writhing erratically inside, pushing them forward into the suffocating pillows as Sol whimpers and moans. One of Ishonna's hands drifts down to cup their ass and she hums her satisfaction – they don’t see her lift her hand, but they do feel it when it cracks down hard across their ass cheek and Sol <em> howls</em>.</p><p>“Ah, <em> please</em>!” They beg into the pillow as she fucks and spanks them in tandem, the pain and pleasure mixing until they feel buffeted at all sides by sensation. Ishonna wrenches them up by their hair again, until their shoulders start to leave the mattress. “Please, gods, please, let me- come! I want to come! Please-” They clench down hard on the tentacles, striving to tip over the edge.</p><p>This finally seems to satisfy the demoness.</p><p>“There we go, darling, <b>come for me</b>.”</p><p>The order sings through them, finally breaking through the dam of pleasure that had been building for so long. Their world sears white as they come, and come again, harder than they ever have before. She spanks their ass a few more times and they hardly feel it as anything but another sensation that washes over and overwhelms them – the burn of each hit as it lands, the roots of their hair tugging where she grips it firm, the stretch of their neck as their scream cracks and pitches into silence, tentacles sucking hard at their nipples and clit. It’s too much, and with every jerk of the Ishonna’s tentacles in their cunt they’re driven further into wet, white oblivion.</p><hr/><p>Ishonna is still inside them when they come to. </p><p>Sol’s head swims– they feel too close to sinking back into unconsciousness with the way their eyes are rolling back from overstimulation. They take a breath, another– </p><p>Ishonna seizes their thighs, and with little warning she flips them onto their back, splaying their legs open painfully wide.</p><p>Still paralyzed, their head lolls to the side and they can only see her out of the corner of their eyes. The appendage suckling their clit finally retreats, and though they’re still full to the brim with Ishonna’s tentacles, it’s enough of a break they can catch their wits, for just an instant. </p><p>They suck in a breath to chant, gasping out the words in a tenuous breath. </p><p>With loud wail and a crack like lightning that nearly deafens Sol, the demoness is gone. </p><p>They remain on the bed, still paralyzed, but she is gone, <em> thank the gods. </em>The venom has to wear off eventually. </p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>taking prompts for this series</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>